


Might as Well Let You In (between the sheets) [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is fond of his new comfy bed, new sheets and bedding and thinking that his pillows will just have to do instead of snuggling with a bed partner. Or maybe not...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Might as Well Let You In (between the sheets) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Giddygeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giddygeek/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Might As Well Let You In (between the sheets)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/224323) by Giddygeek. 



> Length: 00:10:18

File size: 9.57 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/MightAsWellLetYouIn.mp3)


End file.
